Don't Leave Me
by Zodi4c
Summary: The trio take a well deserved trip to Hawaii, little do they know that Draco and his friends Pansy and Blaise, are going also, and that they’re staying in the same town. See what happens when hormones rage and teenagers take a wild ride they won’t forget.
1. Preparations and Good Riddance

**Disclaimer: **Everything Harry Potter is not mine , I repeat, it is J.K. Rowling's and her wonderful mind, she did all the work not me. I therefore do not own anything.

**Summary:** The trio take a well deserved trip to Hawaii, little do they know that Draco and his friends Pansy and Blaise, are going also, and that they're staying in the same town. See what happens when hormones rage and teenagers take a wild ride they won't forget.

**Rating: **R for strong language, alcohol use, violence, and sexual themes and scenes.

**Note: **This story does contain slash HP/DM so if you have a problem kindly take a glance to the upper right corner and locate the bright red box with an X. Snuggle it, hold it, or do what many non-slashers do Click It!...Now as you have been warned sit and enjoy my first ficcie

**Chapter 1: Preparations and Good Riddance**

It was 12 in the afternoon when Harry awoke feeling a bit out of place. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to wake him up a bit more. As everything came into full view, he suddenly realized that this was the day they left for their vacation resort in Hawaii.

" Mione! Ron! Wake up you bloody gits our flight leaves at 6 and its already 12, we have to get going or else we'll be late!" screamed a now very much awake Harry.

"Harry just 5...15...1 hour please, I was a bit preoccupied last night and sleep was not an option" said a very groggy Ron.

"Ron, do you realize that as your friend although I am here for you to talk to, something to that extent suggesting that you and Mione took part in some sick act, is not needed nor wanted in my thoughts today or ever for that matter." said Harry now pacing around the house picking out seemingly clean clothes.

They've waited all year for this trip, even though it cost a great deal nothing could celebrate their graduation from Hogwarts, like this. The last 2 years were hell since Dumbledore was thrown out of his headmaster position. As everyone got up and began to shower and pack Harry and Ron wondered why Hermione hadn't spoke a word yet, or complained at all. Of course for them this was actually good it gave them more time to get ready and pack instead of bickering and being bothered.

6 pm finally arrives and the trio arrive on time for once

"Oh for Merlin's sake could you move Ron! I can't get out, we're going to be late, and I'm not going to be blamed for this!" said Hermione in a warned voice. "Ya know, why can't you just shut up like you were doing earlier it makes people a lot calmer." said Ron out of breath from unpacking the bags from the car.

"Now what gate do we leave from again? Someone check.." as Harry looked at the tickets with confusion, "I think it's that one right over there" pointed Harry.

"Give me those" said Hermione as she snatched the tickets from Harry's hands. "Its right there dumbass, honestly with those glasses I'm surprised you can't see good enough already."

As all three of them walked towards the gate and boarded their flight, teenagers of the same age made themselves comfortable right away in the first class section of the plane.

"Draco hunny this is just great, first class, our own stewards for the whole entire flight, and free alcohol. I can't wait to get my hands on that wine." blurted an overly excited Pansy, who was currently jumping all over the place and terrifying the other passengers.

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to block her out best as he could, though it was not working as he had hoped. Blaise just sat quietly and stared out the window seat which he cunningly stole from Draco just before he realized he was assigned to this seat anyway.

Meanwhile in the back of the plane the others found their seats and sat quiet for the time being as they waited for the take off. "I thought you'd never shut up Hermione" muttered Ron. "Ronald if it wasn't for me, you and Harry would still be lost so you should thank me." said Hermione in response.

"Will you two stop bickering for at least one moment, people are starting to stare" said Harry turning slightly scarlet in the cheeks. "Dammit! I forgot to call mum, she is going to kill me I have to call her before we take off or she'll be worried sick. As Hermione went to protest Harry turned to show he wasn't interested in what she was saying at the moment and he let his cell ring from the other line. "Yes, mum, yes we're alright we are on the plane and actually taking off right now, I'm going to call you when we get there. Alright bye, kisses to you also."

The plane was soon in the air and Harry told the others that his Mom wished them a great trip and "Good Riddance".


	2. A Moment Outside the Toilet and Finding ...

**Disclaimer: **Everything Harry Potter is not mine , I repeat, it is J.K. Rowling's and her wonderful mind, she did all the work not me. I therefore do not own anything.

**Summary:** The trio take a well deserved trip to Hawaii, little do they know that Draco and his friends Pansy and Blaise, are going also, and that they're staying in the same town. See what happens when hormones rage and teenagers take a wild ride they won't forget.

**Rating: **R for strong language, alcohol use, violence, and sexual themes and scenes.

**Note: **This story does contain slash HP/DM so if you have a problem kindly take a glance to the upper right corner and locate the bright red box with an X. Snuggle it, hold it, or do what many non-slashers do Click It!...Now as you have been warned sit and enjoy my first ficcie

**Chapter 2: A Moment Outside the Toilet and Finding the Spot**

Harry was finally relieved to have a period of sweet silence, it was about 11 pm and just about everyone on the plane was well on their way to falling asleep if they weren't asleep already. Then the nagging feeling came again, Harry started to sweat this time... "Dammit, where's the toilet" said Harry quickly getting up to take a quick glance around startling a half asleep Ron in the process. As a lonely stewardess walked by he tapped her on the arm and blurted out the question which filled his head.

"Oh" laughed the stewardess, "Does the young man have to go to the potty?" ...Harry gave an exasperated look and blew his hair out of his face. "I'm 18 and if you would just please tell me, that be great before you find yourself on the floor mopping up a great yellow puddle" The stewardess gave a shocked look and just pointed without a word and walked away with her feelings considerably hurt.

Harry made his way towards the back of the plane and muttered "Damn stewardess' "

Back in the first class section Blaise had fell asleep on Pansy and was drooling in her hair quite a bit. "She'll be pissed in the morning..." said Draco with a hint of boredom in his voice. "Are we almost bloody there gotdamnit, I didn't think a flight could take this long..." Few woke up with looks of frustration at what caused the boy to have such a loud outburst and made their way back to sleep eventually.

"Fuck, this is great I've got to take piss now" said Draco getting up and making his way to the toilet in first class.

He got to the door and found it locked. Great he thought, just great... "Is anyone in there?" Draco said as he knocked. Immediately the door opened and the smell was enough to wipe out a clan of Cornish pixies. "What the bloody fuck did you do in there man?" said a now nose covered Draco. The old man simply gave a grin and said "Don't eat the plane food, wife tells me all the time, but I can't resist" Draco pushed his way past and made his way to the second bathroom in the back where unexpectedly he would soon meet Harry.

Harry let out a loud sigh and he washed his hands. He seemed much more awake and his usual self again, as he opened the door he felt it hit something and he heard a voice curse. "Bit anxious to get out don't ya think-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence, and just stared as his eyes seemed to widen every few seconds. Harry was equally the same, and decided to let out a sarcastic remark. "Bit of diarrhea Draco, or maybe your going to throw up your lunch you do look on the skinny side lately." said Harry and he gave a smirk. Draco laughed and Harry was taken aback. "Potter don't fuck with me, besides I'm not the one paying so much attention to others bodies'" shot Draco in return. "Are you suggesting that I'm a fag Draco?" said Harry beginning to get pissed off.

"Your the one who said it not I Harry" and with this Draco shoved his way past Harry, into the bathroom and shut the door.

Back at his seat Harry couldn't sleep at all. He was fixed on Draco's comment. Thoughts ran through Harry's head, until he tried to shake them out. "Nah he's just messing with my head." said Harry looking at the time. "I've got to get some sleep, hopefully we'll be there soon." And with that he closed his eyes.

Pansy awoke and sent a swift blow towards Blaise. "You drooled in...my...HAIR!" she screamed loudly. Blaise squinted and laughed " Sorry babe I was sleep, there's no need to attempt to make a bruise on me." " I swear, I'm not sharing a room with you at the hotel, I'm having my own or I'll stay with Draco." pouted Pansy.

" Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams woman, but you are not staying anywhere within 3 feet of my room. Don't you remember what happened last time?" said Draco turning slightly green.

" But, but...I didn't think that the curse would last that long and besides Blaise did it not me." Pansy shouted in protest.

"First off there are muggles on this this plane, so I suggest toning your voice down to a whisper. Second, I hardly think that putting Blaise under the Imperius curse and making him put you under the same curse makes a solid excuse for sneaking into my room to deflower me." said a very serious Draco. "You did it to yourself so therefore you're to blame"

"Hey we're here I think" said Blaise And the loudspeaker immediately came on.

"Prepare to land"

As the plane landed the plane gradually emptied and Harry informed Ron and Hermione who were both occupied reading and going through chocolate frog cards, that they had arrived and needed to get off the plane. Hermione was the first off, followed by Ron and then Harry. "Its hot" said Ron taking his shirt of exposing a toned body. Hermione's eyes widened, and unfortunately for her Ron noticed. "What's wrong Mione, something happen?" said Ron looking worried. "No...no of course not, thought I saw a bug on you or something." said Hermione walking away silently cursing to herself.

Pansy was being fanned awake in what seemed like her own personal mall. "Draco this is not a hotel where the hell are we?"

"No one ever clearly said that we were staying at a hotel, and this is my fathers flat, quite spiffy if I say so myself. Besides you fainted at the sight of it so be happy." said Draco becoming very amused. He added a "Well unpack and make yourself at home" and left towards his own room upstairs.

"Yes we'd like 2 rooms please, the best rooms that you have Miss" said a very charming Harry, and he winked his eye.

The receptionist sweetly smiled and proceeded to come from behind the desk, "I can check for you." Harry told Ron and Hermione to give him one minute to go with her and check on the rooms. Within 15 minutes the receptionist came out buttoning her shirt and Harry came out with ruffled hair and what looked like lipstick on his neck. The receptionist could hardly speak, she soon gave up trying to speak and quietly handed them room keys and then disappeared behind a door with her friend.

After settling in each of their rooms, Harry left Ron and decided to go see if Hermione was getting along ok.

"Mione are you alright in there?" said Harry while knocking on the door.

The door suddenly opened and Harry felt a pair of hands grab him in and begin kissing him roughly. He was pushed on the bed and finally came to realize it was Hermione.

Hermione?

Harry pushed her away and shook his head. "Hermione what the hell?"

"Harry I'm really sorry I've been a bit frustrated lately and when I saw what you did to that receptionist I couldn't resist." said Hermione suddenly realizing that Harry look a bit frightened.

"Mione who said that I did anything to that chick?" said Harry giving a suspicious smile. "I just checked on our rooms. And technically I'm not even interested in you but if you need to calm a few hormones whatever."

Hermione's eyes widened and she decided she shouldn't say anything before Harry changed his mind. She walked towards him and resumed what she was doing before. In a matter of minutes she found her self in her under clothes and Harry was on top of her shirtless giving what now seemed like a hickey. Everything was going fine, his athletic toned body on hers, until they both heard a crack. " Shit it was my glasses I just know it" said Harry stopping for a brief moment. And right he was.

"Sorry Harry, let me fix that." She pulled a wand discretely from the side of the bed and muttered the words Oculus Repairo.

"You're always good for a quick glasses fix Hermione" laughed Harry. Suddenly the door opened and a voice was heard.

" Shit I'm sorry I just wanted to know where Harry was, guess he went outside." said Ron as he went to close the door.

" I'm right here mate" said Harry getting off the bed.

" Dude, you did not jus-" said a gaping mouth which belonged to Ron

" Hell no, just sorting out some issues" said Harry putting his shirt back on and walking towards Ron. " I've gotta tell you something, so come on"

Ron followed Harry out the room and left Hermione alone. Shit, Harry can sure make someone feel loved she thought and she smiled. With nothing else to do she got dressed and made her way to the spa which was located downstairs from the hotel lobby.

" She said what! Are you serious?" said Ron in utter shock at what Harry just told him. "No way she doesn't like me she said someone else name while you guys were...doing whatever."

" Does it matter Ron you like her anyway so make a move she's kind of in the open if you catch my drift" said Harry laughing. " I'm going out so this gives you an opportunity to do you. Hope I've got good news from at least one of you when I come back."

Harry walked towards the door and said goodbye.

" I'm going out to look around. I'll be back in a hour." shouted Draco from the first floor.

He roamed the streets endlessly looking in stores for anything that might catch his eye or look good for mum or dad. Nothing was successful though, and he decided to go sit on the beach and stare at chicks for a bit. He noticed a surfer getting some good waves and figured he'd watch him for a while, but that while was cut short when he noticed the surfer who was currently walking his way was Harry.

" Well if it isn't the fag from the plane" snarled Draco.

" Draco I've gotta go so spare me your I'm a bad ass comments and fuck off" said Harry walking towards his hotel. As he cut down an alley as a shortcut he felt a shove from the back. He quickly turned and saw Draco standing there, his eyes fixed on Harry.

" What the bloody fuck was that for Malfoy? Maybe I'm mistaken but I didn't do anything to deserve that." said Harry walking towards the other boy with anger filling his body. Harry went to throw a punch and got Draco right in the stomach. Harry smiled and went to turn but he felt a strong grip push him against the wall. As the two boys stood inches from each other, Draco had the desire to kiss Harry, not just any kiss either. "Potter I-" said Draco before he pulled Harry to his lips in passionate kiss. Harry felt a chill as Draco kissed his neck. A single thought slipped through Harry's mind...He's found my spot he thought.


End file.
